The Subspace Emissary Sonic's story
by Ayumuobessed
Summary: Sonic now finally gets a bigger role in the The Subspace Emissary. He's helps the Prince of Altea Marth throughout his adventures. As the two work together they discovered much more than just being teammates much much more. Sonic/Marth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 a new ally**

**In a castle arena, the robe guy has send off another subspace bomb which engulfed half of the battleground. On the castle roof, Marth watched in horror as he saw the robe guy and the Pyramids are heading his way.**

"**What foul beings" Marth said as he held up his sword which glowed "well, if they want to storm over the castle, they had to go through me first."**

**He head down the stairs to see some Pyramids already in the castle.**

"**How did they get in here anyway?" asked Marth "wish Roy was here. He can help me out. But he disappeared. So I had to do this myself."**

**He fought off the enemies in the castle and headed outside thinking that if he could stop the subspace, the monsters would disappear. He came in front of the subspace.**

"**OK. So now what I do?" asked Marth.**

"**Looks like you're gonna need some help."**

**Marth turned around to a see a blue blur dashing a speed of light and crashing into the pyramids he later then stooped**

" **Who are you?" asked Marth.**

"**My name is Sonic Sonic the hedgehog. " Sonic ran towards Marth. Suddenely they see some Pyramids appear both of them and then destroyed them out together.**

**They looked at each other .**

**"Thanks for the help but right now we got trouble" Marth said.**

**More Pyramids appeared surrounding them. They stood back to back.**

"**How about we work together get rid of these things" Sonic asked.**

"**Agreed. Charge!" Marth shouted and they charged forward.**

**After they took them out, they had to go after the robe guy. Along the path they had to slash some enemies and new monsters that stood in their way. Then they found him with another bomb underneath.**

"**Get the bomb!" Marth said "it's the only way to stop him!"**

**Marth jumped up and try slashing his sword upwards but the robe guy moved the bomb away. Sonic tried to attack too, but the platform that the robe guy was on shot lasers and hit him but he got back up .**

"**Darn it!" Sonic said "he's getting away." Then Sonic realize something.**

**"Wait I got it!!" Sonic said**

**"What?" Marth said**

**Little did the robe guy know, when his back was turned, Sonic appeared behind him. Then he took out an emerald and held it above him and yelled out**

**"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!" Shouted Sonic Suddenely everything was frozen even the robe looked around and no one moved**

**"Hey what's going on why everyone stopped moving? Marth wondered**

**"I have used chaos contol," said Sonic**

**"Chaos control?" Marth asked looking puzzled**

**"But it won't last that long I'll handle the bomb stand back!" said Sonic**

**Sonic pulled out a gold ring and used it power and hombed right into the bomb**

**the chaos control wore off and the bomb is causing the platform out of control as it zoomed away with the robe guy on it. Then sonic landed on the bomb besides him. Marth ran towards him.**

"**Thank you Sonic " Marth said "if it weren't for you, this whole place could be corrupted."**

"**No worries, Marth. Now let's get him before he gets away" Sonic said.**

**After cutting and running over more enemies , they saw that the robe guy was long gone.**

"**So now what?" asked Sonic.**

"**I think we should go find Ike and Metaknight" said Marth "Maybe they would know what's going on."**

**" Yeah But you won't be able to catch up since I run super Fast" Sonic said **

**" Oh yeah I won't be able to run really really fast like you " Marth said After a few suggestions Sonic said" Then I'll carry you if thats**

**okay."**

**"Um carry me but i'm really heavy and you probably drop me by accident," said Marth**

**"Hey I'm used to carrying a fully grown human so don't worry,"Sonic said**

**"Okay," Marth said looking worried**

**Marth put his sword on his sheath and Sonic picked him up**

**Marth looked down and see Sonic's arms wern't shaking.**

**"Wow your strong Sonic !" Marth exclaimed**

**"Yeah now Hold on tight Marth I'm gonna go really fast," Sonic said getting ready to run**

**"Okay," Marth said**

**And they left the castle grounds and Sonic carrying Marth in his arms and ran super fast across the mountain range.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Sonic the swordman**

**Across the desert came a machine like monster riding across. It was another one of the Subspace Emissary robots. On the mountain range, Ike and Meta Knight watches.**

"**What are they up to?" asked Meta Knight.**

"**One way to find out" Ike said **

"**Wait, guys!" Marth called.**

**Ike and Metaknight turned around and see Marth being carried by Sonic. As Soinc put him down Ike went up to Sonic and drew his sword up his chin**

**"WHO ARE YOU ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE CREATURES?!" Ike shouted**

**"No I'm not !" Sonic said**

**Marth went in front of Sonic and said**

**"Wait stop Sonic's a friend he helped me back at the fortress." said Marth**

**Meta Knight walked in front of Sonic and examined him for a while then he said**

**"Ike put down your sword he's not one of them."Maetaknight said**

**Ike pulled down his sword and said" Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were one of them."**

**"That's alright I know you did'nt mean it," Sonic said**

**"What's your name my friend?" Ike asked**

**"I'm Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic**

**" My name is Ike nice to meet you and this is Meta Knight," Ike said**

**Meta knight did'nt say anything. Suddenely he sense something coming**

**A wierd looking thing just past by below the cliff**

**Meta Knight goes to the others and said. ". Let's go." And he leapt off **

**"Hey Don't leave me behind!" Ike said as he leaped off as well**

**"Sonic what should we do?" Marth asked**

**Let's follow them I don't wanna miss this Party!!" Sonic said with excitement as he leaped off**

**Marth scratches the back of his head. "Oh boy ." and he leaped off with Sonic.**

**As they ran through the desert after the machine, fighting off the Subspace Emissary creatures until they reached for the machine.**

"**Now we gotta find out what it is" Ike said.**

**Then the machine started to shake.**

"**Uh oh" Marth said.**

**Then the machine stood up and emerged as a huge robot. He clanged his fists together.**

**"Were in trouble," Marth said**

**"Not really," said Sonic**

**Sonic grabbed a stick and drew a circle arouind him**

**"Sonic what are you doing?" Ike asked**

**"Getting a weapon that could help defeat this thing." Sonic said**

**Sonic put a gauntlet on his left hand and a circle flashed with a bright light a sword appeared on his hand**

**"Wow I did'nt know you can wield a sword," Ike said astounded**

**"Yeah but this could only last for this battle so i have to use it as much as I can," said Sonic**

**"Okay you big piece of junk let's have some fun," Sonic said **

**Ike and Metaknight had big sweatdrops on their heads when they head that "Wierdo..." they thought**

**Marth was laughing and said "Ha ha you're so funny Sonic!!!"**

**"Come on Marth this is no time to be goofing around!!" Ike snapped**

**"Sorry..."Marth said**

"**Alright!" Ike said as he, Marth Meta Knight, and Sonic held up their swords "Come on you piece of trash!"**

**They attacked the robot. The robot charged it missiles and fired but the three swordsmen dodged out of the way. They keep attacking it as the robot jumps in the air and landed making a shockwave. Ike used his sword to slash it but the robot tried to punch him away but Marth stops it while using counter. Meta Knight slashes it more as the robot roared and leapt away from them off the mountain and onto the same place where Red and Lucas defeated Wario. Sonic uses chaos control making the robot stop moviing and slashed it multiple times. When the chaos contol wore off The floor give weight and the robot fell through. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Sonic falls ill**

**This chapter you will find it really touching Sonic got sick due to the amount of power he had used while fighting the robot with his sword. One person stayed by his side during his recovery.  
**

**After the battle against the robot Marth, Ike Meta Knight, went to check to see it was gone.**

"**Do you think there's someone down there?" asked Marth.**

"**We'll see" Meta Knight said.**

**"Uh..".Sonic moaned**

**Ike turned around and saw sonic wobbling.**

**"Sonic are you feeling okay ?" Ike asked**

**Sonic started to wobble a little then he fainted on the floor with a thud.**

**"OH NO!!" Ike shouted**

**Ike ran over to Sonic and saw him unconcious .**

**"Guys get over here it's Sonic he past out!" Ike Shouted**

**Marth and Metaknight ran where Ike was and saw Sonic lying unconcious on the floor **

**Marth went up to Sonic and shook him **

**"Sonic SONIC!!!! hang in there!" Marth said**

**Marth felt Sonic's forehead and it was burning hot**

**"Oh no he's burning a fever what do we do?!" Marth said starting to panic**

**"Just calm down Marth we'll go find some water and herbs you just stay here and keep an eye on him," said Ike**

**"Okay," said Marth**

**Ike and Metaknight went out to look for water and herbs and Marth stayed behind watching over Sonic.**

**Marth took off his cape and laid it on the ground. then he picked up Sonic and laid him on top of his cape. Sonic**

**was breathing heavely . His face was red and was sweating non stop. **

**"Sonic hold on okay Ike and Metaknight will be back soon you're going to be okay," said Marth holding his hand**

**Meanwhile...**

**Ike and Metaknight were in the forest looking for herbs and water.**

**Ike looked around and he found a small lake with fresh spring water **

**"Hey look I found some water I think I may have a bottle in my pocket," Ike said**

**Ike pulled out a bottle and scooped up some water and closed it with a cork.**

**"There got the water I wonder how Metaknight is doing?" Ike wondered**

**Metaknight was flying around the forest looking for herbs then he spotted a garden and a person hanging out.**

**He flew down and the man asked**

**"What can I do for you?" asked the man**

**"A friend of mine is sick with a fever can I have some of the herbs please?" asked Metaknight**

**"Of course take as much as you need but make sure that you mix the herbs well in order to make it work," said the man**

**"Yes I'll remember that," said Metaknight**

**Metaknight gathered some green herbs, red herbs, and blue herbs and said**

**"Thank you."**

**"You are welcome," said the man**

**Metaknight then walked out of the garden and found Ike waiting **

**"Did you get the water?" asked Metaknight**

**"Yes I think it should be enough," said Ike**

**"All right let's head back," Metaknight said**

**Metknight picked up Ike and flew right back where Marth was taking care of Sonic.**

**"How is he doing?" Ike asked**

**"He's getting worser than ever," said Marth looking worried**

**Sonic was breathing hard and his face was bright red. he opened his eyes a little and asked**

**Uh...what happen...Sonic asked**

**"Shhh you must'nt talk yet until you fully recovered," said Marth**

**"We need to mixed these herbs right now but we don't have a mixing tool," said Ike**

**"don't worry I'll fix that," said Metaknight**

**Metaknight took out his sword and the cutted the herbs into small minature pieces**

**then he put the mixed herbs on a small brown paper and handed over to Marth**

**"Here give him this it will help him regained his strength and cool down his body,"said Metaknight**

**"Okay," Marth said  
**

**Marth pulled up Sonic's head and poured the mixed herbs into his mouth**

**Sonic's face began to twitch a little by the bitter taste.**

**Then he poured some spring water and Sonic drank it.**

**Marth then laid his head down and Sonic was returning back to his normal state Sonic regained consious and Marth became relieved**

**"Sonic your okay thank goodness," Marth said**

**"Yeah thanks to you Marth you were there by my side and your **

**voice guide me of not giving up just yet," Sonic said**

**Sonic laid his hand on Marth's hand and smiled**

**"Are you feeling better now?" Metaknight asked**

**"Yeah I just want to rest for a while," said Sonic**

**"Yeah you deserve it my friend sleep well," Ike said**

**Sonic felled asleep and Marth sat next to him smiling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sonic's Departure **

**A couple of hours on the rocky field, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, and Sonic who is now fully recovered saw Red and Lucas came to a huge cliff which was frozen on the top. And they saw the Great Fox and the Halberd in a gun fight.**

"**Hey, what's going on up there?" asked Red.**

"**Guys, I'm sorry but I got to go" said Meta Knight "I got to get my ship back." And he flew off.**

"**Meta Knight, wait!" Lucas called but Ike stopped him.**

"**Let him go" Ike said "he got to do what he got to do."**

**Then Sonic said' Me too I have to go as well"**

**"Your leaving to why?" Red asked **

**"I have to find a way to stop The subspace bomb from destoying this world as well" Sonic said **

**"Wait Let me come along you might need my help," Marth said**

**" No I have to do this on my own and besides everyone else needs you right now" Said Sonic**

**"But...." Marth felt very sad and Ike put his hand on his shoulder and said" I'm afraid he's right Marth he has to do this on his own."**

**"Okay I understand",Marth said**

**Marth however is still sad and everyone else felt sorry for him.**

**Then Sonic went up to Marth took his hand and gave him a gold ring. everyone became astound by it's beauty**

**"What's this?" Marth asked**

**It's my gold ring take it with you this resembles a token of our friendship and it will protect you as well" Sonic smiled**

**"Wow thank you Sonic I will keep it ," Marth said **

**As Sonic was ready to run off Marth said" Sonic".**

**"Yeah?" Sonic asked**

**"There's is one thing I want to say to you" Marth said," will you promise to comeback and help me when I'm in trouble?"**

**"Of Course Marth It's a promise, " Sonic said with a thumbs up. Marth ran to Sonic and hugged him**

**"Thank you Sonic," Marth said with a smile.**

**"Alright bye you guys gotta blast" Sonic said**

**"Bye Sonic," Everyone said and Sonic sped off to the mountains**

**Marth clutched the gold ring in his hand and said" Sonic be careful please come back soon." as he watched Sonic ran super fast through the mountains.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Mario reveals the truth to Marth about Sonic**

**From the Halberd, lots of darkness fell onto the ground and then reformed 50 of Pyramids and other enemies.**

**Marth, Ike, Red, Lucas and the Ice Climbers fights back but were outnumbered.**

"**We're history!" Lucas cried.**

"**Not likely!" came a familiar voice.**

"**That voice… it can't be…" Marth looked up. And from a cliff, Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi and Kirby leaps down and landed before them. "LINK! MARIO! KIRBY! YOSHI! YOU MADE IT!"**

"**Marth, Ice Climbers" said Mario "sorry we're late. Let us help you."**

"**Thanks" Popo said.**

**After taking them all out, Marth and Nana and Popo rejoiced with Mario, Link, Kirby and Yoshi.**

"**Glad you all could make it" Nana said.**

"**We came as soon as we can" Kirby said.**

**Marth noticed Pit. "Hey, Link. Who's he?"**

"**This is Pit" Link said "He comes from the Skyworld."**

"**And who are they?" asked Kirby as he noticed Ike, Lucas and Red.**

"**So you're Link huh?" Ike said to Link "Marth told me all about you. You're really are powerful. I'm Ike. I am a comrade of Marth. This is Red, he's a Pokémon Trainer and this is Lucas, one of these PSI kids."**

"**PSI? What happened to Ness?" asked Mario.**

"**He tried to save me from Wario" Lucas said "do you know where he is?"**

"**He might be still at Dedede's castle but now it's covered with Subspace" Pit said "Don't worry. Before we find Ness, we must stop Bowser and Ganondorf." **

**Then Mario saw the gold ring on Marth hand**

**"Hey Marth where did you get that gold ring?" Mario asked **

**"Oh Sonic gave it to me it was a token of our friendship," said Marth**

**"Sonic...Sonic....oh yeah I remember Sonic the hedeghog right?" asked Mario**

**"Yes how do know about him?" Marth asked**

**" He was one of my competiors Also when I was watching you taking care Sonic when he was sick with a fever**

**I discovered something more than you guys did'nt know,"Mario said**

**"like what?" Marth asked**

**"You two are close together like best friends," Mario said**

**"Really me and Sonic best friends?" Marth said looking suprised**

**"Well after hearing Sonic said he'll protect someone I realize that the person he's protecting is you," said Mario**

**"He's protecting me I didn't know that," Marth said putting his hand on his chest**

**"So keep your chin up all right I'm sure that Sonic will come back soon." Mario said**

**"Yeah thanks Mario," Marth said with a smile**

**"Oh by the way where is he?" Mario asked**

**"He left to find the way to stop the subspace bomb from coming," Marth said **

**"Same old Sonic,"Mario said**

**Kirby looked around and see Metaknight was gone as well**

**"Where's Meta Knight?" asked Kirby.**

"**He's gone off with a Pokémon named Lucario" said Red "They must be on the Halberd, trying to get it back."**

"**Right" said Link as he looks up "All we have to do is wait until they do." And he thought 'Hang in there, Zelda.'**

'**Just hold on Peach' Mario thought as well.**

**They watched as a damaged Great Fox flew away and the Halberd leaving again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Rescue the fighters and Sonic returns**

**Ness, Luigi, Dedede, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Wolf walked out of the building and goes along the path. They gasped when they saw the first trophy stand.**

"**Samus!" Luigi revived her.**

"**Huh? What the…?" Samus got up and looked around "Luigi? Ness? What's going on?"**

"**We'll explain along the way" Dedede said.**

**They had also rescued Pit and Falco. Falco was shocked to see Wolf, but they agreed to work together. The next trophy caused Ness to gasp.**

"**LUCAS!" Ness ran up to the trophy and revived him. Lucas awoke to see Ness.**

"**Ness? Is that you?" Lucas gasped as he got up to look at him.**

"**It's me, Lucas" said Ness "Don't worry. You're safe now."**

**Lucas smiled and then remembered Red. "Ness, where did Red go? He helped me to try to find you."**

"**We'll find him" Toon Link said "but we have to rescue the others too."**

**Across the path, they rescued Ike and Donkey Kong. And then at last, the rescued Red.**

"**Are you OK, Red?" asked Lucas.**

"**I'm fine, Lucas" said Red "Thanks again."**

"**You should thank Ness here" Luigi said "if it weren't for him, Lucas wouldn't be able to find you."**

"**So you're Ness huh?" Red turned to Ness. "Thank you."**

"**So can we get going now?" asked Wolf.**

**Jigglypuff gasped as she saw the next trophy is Pikachu. She grabbed it because the path was disappearing and they got out of the door and they revived Pikachu.**

"**Pika?" Pikachu looked up to see Jigglypuff smiling.**

"**Jigglypuff!"**

"**Pikachu!" Samus said "Are you alright?"**

"**Pikachu" Pikachu smiled.**

"**That's good" said Dedede "now let's get going."**

**. Wolf told them that Roy was saved and they were relieved. They also revived Fox and Olimar.**

"**Wolf?" Fox asked surprised "You helping us?"**

**Wolf snorted "Hey, I will be the one to defeat you not that computer guy."**

"**Same old Wolf" Fox sighed.**

**Then they rescued Diddy, Captain Falcon and Mr. Game and Watch. Luigi gasped as he saw the next trophy.**

"**MARIO!" Luigi revived Mario.**

"**Luigi" Mario gasped when he saw his brother "Thank you. But where's Peach and the others?"**

"**We're going to find them now" said Falcon.**

"**Ookie-dookie" Mario said.**

**They came across a defeated Master Hand. The heroes saw the stairways going towards to where Tabuu is.**

"**So this is where Tabuu is" said Ness.**

"**Can't believe he turned us into trophies Ike snapped but then he realize someone is missing**

**"Wait a minute where's Marth ?" Ike asked**

**"Was'nt he with you?" asked Mario**

**"No we were scattered after we were turned intro throphies where could he be?" Ike wondered looking very worried**

**Meanwhile in the other subspace realm Sonic appeared and looked around **

**"So this is the subspace realm," Sonic said. **

**Sooner then later He found a Marth Throphy lying on the floor.**

**"Oh no Marth!!" shouted Sonic**

**Sonic revievd him and Marth woke up **

**"Are you all right you're not hurt are you?" asked Sonic**

**Marth looked up and realize it was Sonic**

**"SONIC!!!!" Marth said as he clutched on to Sonic and started to cry" I am so glad you came back I was so scared!."**

**"Of course I came backI gave you my word but tell me what happen?" Sonic asked **

**"We were all turned into thropies by Tabuu and everyone got scattered through the subspace realm" Marth said**

**"TABUU how dare you did that to my firend you will pay for this," Sonic thought holding his fist with anger.**

**"Sonic..." Marth asked looking worried**

**"Oh it's nothing let's go look for the others," Sonic said**

**"Right!" Marth said. Sonic picked up Marth in his arms and Ran super fast through the subspace realm.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the final battle and Sonic's revenge**

**After going through a long maze which takes a long time, the heroes were outside the lair where Tabuu was hiding.**

"**Going through that maze is something" Luigi said.**

"**Yeah, fighting bosses along the way" Mario agreed.**

"**Well we can't stop here" Snake said.**

**Pikachu and Lucario looked at each other and nodded. Pikachu pushed the door open and the heroes walk in. Tabuu was trying to get some sleep. No one made a move… that is, until Luigi stepped on Fox's tail by accident.**

"**OUCH!! LUIGI!!" Fox snapped causing Tabuu to wake up.**

"**Oh way to go Mr. Obvious!" Wolf snapped.**

"**What the…?" Tabuu saw them "You lot?! How did you come back alive?"**

"**You forgot about me, Dedede, Toon Link, Wolf, Jigglypuff and Mr. Klutz here" Ness said.**

"**I don't care how you came back…" Tabuu began.**

"**Then why you ask?!" Falco asked.**

"**Yeah!" Toon Link said.**

"**As I was saying before you interrupted, I can also turn you back into trophies again" Tabuu said as he starts powering up again.**

"**Look out!" Bowser said.**

**By the time Sonic and Marth arrive where the others are, he watches Tabuu doing his off waves agains. **

**Sonic put Marth down and said"Hurry gets to the others!" **

**"But what about you?" Marth asked**

**"I'm going to surprise attack Tabuu wings now go!" said Sonic**

**"Okay!" Marth said as he ran where the others were waiting.**

"**Now say farwell…" Tabuu said**

**NOT SO FAST TABUU!!! Shouted Sonic**

**Tabuu looked and saw Sonic use spin dash and broke one of his wings. "WHAT THE?!" And then he came around again and destroy his other wing.**

**Then on a point, Mario spotted Sonic landed and turns around and wave his finger in front of Tabuu.**

"**I don't think so you data-freak" said Sonic.**

"**Sonic?!" Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi gasped.**

"**Yoshi?" gasped Yoshi.**

"**Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked confused.**

"**You know this guy?" asked Link.**

"**Yes. That is Sonic the Hedgehog" Mario said "the world's fastest hedgehog. We met at the Olympic Games ."**

**"Marth there you are I'm glad your okay," Ike said**

**"Yeah me too," Marth said catching his breath**

**"Curse you blue hedgehog you broke my wings WHY!!!" Tabuu shouted **

**"Because I made a promise a promise to someone that I will always be there and protect him from harm but now that you hurted him you WIILL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!!!" Sonic shouted**

**Marth was in tears after he heard Sonic said that to Tabuu he wispered" Sonic..."**

"**Hey, Mario" Sonic said to Mario "I can't let you guys have all the fun. How about I help out? You can introduce me to your friends later."**

"**Sounds good to me" Red said "Hear us this, Tabuu! You're finished! Fight us with honour or just give up!"**

"**Alright" Tabuu said "I choose… fight. But I must warn you, I am the ultimate being. You won't be able to touch me."**

"**We'll just see about that!" Ganondorf said.**

**A huge battle had begun. Mario and Luigi leapt up to attack but Tabuu disappeared and then got out his whip to attack them, only to be blocked by Link's shield. Tabuu then created a huge gun and fired a huge beam but everyone leapt out of the way, Samus fired her missile but the villain teleported away from that too. Then he formed a cross and tried to get one. Lucario took the blow and almost fell off the ring but Pikachu and Yoshi saved him. Wario attacks as well but Tabuu disappeared again.**

"**Stop disappearing and fight!" Wario shouted.**

"**As you wish" Tabuu said as he grew into a giant.**

"**Whoa. I did not see that one coming" said Sonic.**

**Tabuu shot beams through his eyes and hitting everyone in the progress but not defeating them.**

"**Man!" Link said "he's right. We can't touch him!"**

"**They got to be a way to beat him" Pit said.**

"**Unfortunately, there isn't one" Tabuu said as he formed a sword and charged at them but they leapt out of the way.**

"**Now what do we do?" asked Kirby.**

**Then a sudden glow appeared above them. A huge smash ball appeared hovering above the heroes. Tabuu was nowhere in sight.**

**Samus remembered Pikachu getting the Smash Ball to defeat Mewtwo. "Guys! Grab the Smash Ball together. That way we can enchant our powers to do some finishing blows!"**

"**Great idea. But wait, Tabuu's power level is 8,000" said Wolf as he, Fox and Falco checked their scanners "and we all 500 each. So what would happen when we grab it?"**

**Fox took off his scouter "We'll be over9,000!" and he smashed his scouter.**

"**9,000?!" Lucario said in shock.**

"**That's good!" Mario said "Quick, everyone. Grab it before Tabuu reappears!"**

**They all leapt up and all touched it at the same time. Tabuu appeared to see everyone is gone.**

"**They can't just disappear!" Tabuu said "Where are they?"**

**He did not see Snake behind him on a helicopter and been lowered down on a rope ladder.**

"**It's show-time" Snake said. "Grenade Launcher!"**

**He starts firing Grenades out of his launcher. Tabuu saw it but he was hit by the grenades. As he was hit, **

**Sonic looked at Marth and said "Let's do this Marth!" **

**"Yeah!" said Marth putting a thumbs up.**

**Sonic picked him up in his arms **

**and call upon the Chaos Emeralds.**

"**Now I'll show you!" Sonic said "Super Sonic!"**

**He transformed into Super Sonic and Marth held on to him tight while he charged right toward Tabuu in the back which sends him flying. Sonic appeared in front of him and kick him upwards and then kicked him backwards**

**"All right Marth nows your's chance," said Sonic**

**"Okay!" Marth said getting ready to attack. as Sonic let him go in midair Marth pulled out his sword and yelled out**

"**Critical Strike!" Marth called and slashed Tabuu right to R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch were. R.O.B used Diffusion Ray and hit Tabuu so much which made Tabuu fly towards Mr. Game and Watch who transforms into an Octopus and hit him with it's arms. Tabuu was send flying over to Olimar were.**

"**Hope this works! End of the Day!" Olimar got into his rocket and flew off as Tabuu was been bitten by some fly-trapping-plants (forgot what they were called) and then he piloted his rocket downwards and hit Tabuu. He was send flying to Wario who ate an garlic.**

"**Now, Wario-Man!" Wario transforms into Wario-Man and attack Tabuu like crazy. As Wario distract Tabuu, Pit appeared above him.**

"**Palutena, please send in the army!" Pit called as Palutena called her troops and attacked Tabuu as Wario ducked out of the way. Tabuu was send crashing to the ground.**

"**Grr! Where did they all come from?" Tabuu snarled.**

"**It's not over yet!" Ike said as he was behind him "Great Aether!" He slashed Tabuu in the air then threw his sword in the air, jumps and catches it and did some nasty slashes on Tabuu and then send him flying to the earth right towards the Ice Climbers.**

"**OK. Iceberg!" The Ice Climbers call upon their mountain of ice. Tabuu was send flying towards Ness and Lucas.**

"**Ready Lucas?" Ness asked.**

"**Always is, Ness" Lucas said.**

"**PK STARSTORM!!" They called together and huge shot of light appeared and showered onto Tabuu. Tabuu was send flying down screaming to where Falcon said.**

"**Got you! Blue Falcon!" Falcon got into his F-Zero car and hit Tabuu so hard it send him flying yet again towards Lucario.**

"**Witness the power of aura!" Lucario said as he leapt over Tabuu and send a blue beam at Tabuu sending him falling towards Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff used Puff Up as it grew huge and shouts sending Tabuu crashing to the ground. Red calls upon Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.**

"**You're finished Tabuu! Triple Finish!" Red called as the 3 Pokemon used Flame Blast, Water Gun and Solar Beam to send Tabuu into a wall.**

**Tabuu got up very angry. But he did not see Pikachu and Yoshi appear behind him.**

"**Yoshi!" Yoshi sprouted wings and spits out fire which hit Tabuu all over the place.**

"**PikaCHUUUUUU!" Pikachu used Volt Tackle again as he spins around in a blue ball and hit Tabuu all over the place and then hit him in the air where Fox, Falco and Wolf call upon their…**

"**Let's do this! Landmaster!" Fox called.**

"**I'm going to have some fun with this" Wolf agreed.**

"**Personally, I got with style" Falco said.**

**They called upon their Landmasters and fired at Tabuu hitting him. Dedede appeared above Tabuu, blew a whistle and calls upon his minions to attack Tabuu as he sings and dance. Tabuu was hit again but fell into Meta Knight's trap.**

"**Feel my power!" Meta Knight covered him with his cape and then slashed him making Tabuu fell into Kirby's cooking pot.**

"**Now let's cook" Kirby said as he put on his chef hat and starts stirring and then the pot spits out Tabuu.**

**Samus got her canon ready as she aimed at Tabuu. "Now, ZERO LASER!" A huge laser shot out and Tabuu fell back to the ground again badly hurt.**

**But what he saw next make him gasped in fear. Bowser and Ganondorf had transformed into Giga Bowser and Ganon and send him flying up again. Diddy and Donkey Kong got ready. Diddy put on his jet pack and fired his peanut gun at him as Donkey Kong beat on his drums and hit Tabuu into a green negative zone cast by Luigi.**

"**What are you doing?" Tabuu said to Luigi.**

"**This. Toon Link, now!"**

**Toon Link trapped Tabuu and starts slashing him. And then did a finishing blow which send Tabuu fly straight into Peach's trap.**

"**Here goes. Peach Blossom!" Peach said as she dances around and left peaches around and put Tabuu nearly to sleep. "Zelda, this is your chance!"**

**Zelda got her Light Bow ready. "Thanks Peach. Now, LIGHT ARROW!" She fired it and it hit Tabuu into the air again.**

**Tabuu stopped in mid air as the other heroes gather round Zelda and Peach.**

"**Darn you. Too bad I'm nearly drained out of power. I will destroy you all anyway" said Tabuu.**

"**You forgot one thing" DK said.**

"**What?"**

**Zelda and Peach smiled. "Our heroes."**

**Tabuu gasped. "Oh no. I forgot Mario and Link. Where are they?"**

**Suddenly Tabuu was trapped in the triforce cage again. Mario then leapt up in the air.**

"**You're finished, Tabuu!" Mario said "Mario Finale!"**

**Mario send a huge range of fire hitting Tabuu. Then Link appeared through the fire using the Power Star to make him invincible and starts chopping up Tabuu while still in Mario's attack.**

"**No more will you hurt innocent people" Link said "Triforce Slash Finish!" And he cut Tabuu in half.**

**Mario and Link landed by their friends as Tabuu was shaking as he was about to explode.**

"**No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" And Tabuu exploded. The orbs that were in the arena scattered.**

**Then the Subspace Spheres that engulfed the area shrunk and disappeared. Then the battlefield disappeared to a cliff side showing the sunset.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Sonic goes Home**

**After the battle against Tabuu. Everyone smiled at the sunset.**

**"Well it's all over" said Mario**

**"yeah..." everyone said**

**Marth sat next to Sonic as he was standing and looking at the sunset**

**"Sonic," Marth said**

**"Yes Marth? Sonic asked**

**"Thank you for saving us if it wer'rt for you Tabuu whould have destroyed us all." said Marth**

**"Well what are friends for After all I made a promise for you right that I will protect you no matter what happens," said Sonic**

**"Sonic...." Marth looking at Sonic who is staring at the sunset.**

**Then a portal to Sonic worlds revealed at the edge of the cliff**

**Look Sonic **

**Sonic looked and saw the portal and see his friends waving**

**"Sonic come home now !" Tails said**

**"Hey Sonic!" Kunckles shoted," hurry and come home I want to have a fight old pal."**

**"Were waiting for you to come home Sonic we miss you," shouted Amy**

**"Sonic it's time," Mario said**

**"Yeah,"Sonic said as he walked toward the cliff**

**"No not yet can he stay longer ?" Marth pleaded**

**"I'm sorry He has to go home back home where he belongs," Peach said**

**"But.".Marth said**

**As Sonic was walking toward the portal Marth had a flashback of his adventures with Sonic and how he showed his kindness and caring he has for**

**him. Unable to see him leave he quickly ran to Sonic and grabbed his leg. Everyone gasped.**

**"NO!!! DON"T GO!!!!" Marth said as he started to cry holding Sonic's leg**

**"Marth?! what are doing!?" Mario exclaimed**

**"Don't Go Please!!!! (Sniff)...Hic...".Marth said in his tears.**

**Ike went to Marth and said, " Let him go Marth!".**

**"NO!!! I don't want him to leave I don't want to be alone again," Marth shouting Holding Sonic's leg**

**Sonic looked down at Marth and said" I have to go Marth I don't have any choice and if I don't go home Mobious will be in great danger."**

**When Marth heard that he released Sonic's leg and put his hands on his face .**

**"But we just met and I want to know you more and you promise we'll stay together no matter what!" Marth said**

**Sonic leaned down and hugged him and said" Marth if I stay here who is going to stop Eggman from causing chaos and plus my friends need me**

**and I need them do you understand?"**

**Marth looked up at Sonic with tears in his face Sonic wiped off his tears with his glove .**

**Marth nodded "Yes I understand."**

**Sonic put his hand on his cheek and Marth held it tight and said "I'm going to miss you Sonic.."**

**" I'll miss you to Marth remember this I will be here in your heart," Sonic said**

**Sonic drew his hand away from Marth's face and walked up to the portal. Marth got up and his blue eyes were gleaming.**

**.Ike went up and put his hand on his shoulder Marth looked at Ike and smile.**

**Sonic turned around and smiled at everyone.**

**"Hey, Mario it's have a fight one day and this time I won't lose," Sonic said**

**"Yeah I'll be waiting my friend," Mario said with a smile. **

**"Goodbye everyone," Sonic said**

**"Goodbye Sonic good luck on your next adventure," everyone said**

**Then Sonic put a thumbs up walked into the portal and it disappeared in thin air.**

**After sonic went home everyone else headed home as well in their seperate ways but Marth was still on the cliff alone and Ike said**

**"Marth it's time to go home everyone back in Altea may be worried about you".**

**"Okay," Marth said**

**Marth looked up at the sunset and and smiled as the wind blew in his hair and cape holding the gold ring in his hand he said" Sonic thank you for everything".**

**Then he walked down the road where Ike was waiting and he with never forget his adventures with his one only true friend Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**The End.**


End file.
